Ōkami no Meiro
Ōkami no Meiro(meaning Maze of Wolves in Japanese) is the second map in the Fall of Shadows series. It is also the eleventh map in the Second Great War Arc. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story They fall through the portal and land in a Maze, made of stone. They reassessed their situation. They planned on scouting the maze coming back here after they scouted the first few ways. After they scouted the first ways they decided to go north, at least what they thought of as north, as the sun wasn't present. after wandering a little ways they hear a moan of a zombie. They prepare has the undead charge them from all sides. they make a quick escape through one of the ways that wasn't as Zombie infested After they got away they heard the undead closing in, until they a voice. this wasn't like the voice that Red Shadow had used, it sounded as if it had great wisdom and was ancient. It told them to find the Great Room to find their answers. They were soon pursued by more undead, who were ordered to 'motivate' them. As they made their to the Great Room they began to see symbols on the wall. However they don't their meaning. Soon the maze looks to widening and the heroes see a cage with a child in it. The voice commands them to unlock the cage. A key appears in Kevin's hand and he unlocks it. The kid introduces himself as Danny Bridges, and that he was on of the last sorcerers on Earth. He says the heroes must get to the Great Room. The undead come behind them and Danny zaps them with an electrical discharge. They run towards the Great Room. They enter a large room with various puzzles in it. Danny makes a barrier stating it was to protect them. he tells them to read the book in the center of the room. Shadow reads it and sees great and terrible things are going to happen to them. It also stated that "The Mutant shall strike the Wolf and the Wolf shall strike back" ''Shadow read this and is confounded. He says to the group that they will defeat Red Shadow and that they must get back. Danny says this is true. He makes a portal back to where they came from and they go through... '' Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Ancient Sword(Danny) * Winter's Howl Mk II(Lily) * Stasis Trap(Amy) * Jet Gun MKII(Kevin) * 218-115 Sword(Shadow) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Trivia * This map was intended to be later on in the Arc * This is also Ice's first recycled map, as in it was scrapped but was later used anyway * This map as well as Ice's 1st, 2nd, and 5th maps were originally part of a scraped storyline, was similar to this one, link to the old story here Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Fall of Shadows Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow